Raymond's Story
by frostsickle
Summary: totally new to Raccoon City with an IQ level of a mere 70, can Raymond survive the horrors of the T virus?


Disclaimer: Please take note that Resident Evil is a property of Capcom. Original concepts in this fan fiction are copyrighted to myself.

Note: this is my first attempt at a fan fic, so give me a break if it stinks!

Resident evil: Raymond's Story Prologue 

Raymond ran his fingers through his favorite toy; a gray wolf puppy with bright, alerts eyes and no larger than his palm. His eyes were fixed on it with affection deeper than the ocean. He got this stuffed toy as a birthday present at the age of six. And it had been by his side ever since.

Childhood had been extremely harsh on him, and so were his early teenage years. With an IQ of a mere 70, Raymond had always been picked on in school. All the time, he was tongue lashed, backstabbed, betrayed, discriminated and deprived of his personal rights as a regular student. He had no friends, either. It was the typical herd mentality of people. Why be friends of that fool and be labeled a loser when you have other 'cooler' and above all, smarter people to be your friend?

As if the educational system was not stressful enough. Such pressure might have drove some to suicide, others into a state of depression and insanity. But Raymond, being different became matured at that very tender age. Perhaps he matured too quickly, at the wrong time.

Raymond would not tell his parent about his fatally hectic school life. Not that they do not love him, Raymond simply did not want to give his parents any more problems. That was how he repays their love for him. So with no friends or family to confide in, Raymond could only express his feelings to his stuffed toy. Time and dependence only forged his emotional bond with his stuffed toy.

At the age of 16, Raymond picked up the iron in his school gym. Not that he wanted to get big and strong, he just had nothing better to do. No friends to play soccer with, no interest in video games and studying simply made him sick. Besides his potential to lift heavy weights, Raymond also impressed his peers in the poorly equipped school gym with his unmatched ability to improvise. He knew how to get around the lack of good equipment.

This talent of his also earned him respect in the infantry unit, the culinary institute and the much sought after job attachment in the Grand Hyatt of Raccoon City. Raymond had also big plans. After having worked and lived in the USA, he and his family should be qualified for the American green card. And that was where his dreams come true. It starts in Raccoon City.

Despite this amazing turnaround in Raymond's life, his bond with his soft toy remained strong.

The train came to a halt at Raccoon City Railway Station. The doors slide open to let the late autumn air into the stuffy train carriage. Raymond put his stuffed toy into his daypack and took his heavily loaded suitcase into his heavily callused hand. He stood up and unintentionally knocked the man beside him off balance with his 210lbs of densely muscled shoulder.

Raymond, with his good nature and his Asian upbringing apologized with great respect and sincerity. He ensured that the man was unhurt before he left the carriage. Raymond made his priorities for the day; first to get some lunch, then rent a house and sign up for a membership in a good gym.

After a hearty meal at A&W, Raymond heads to a newsstand for a newspaper. He skipped the headlines and went straight to the classified. He quickly found what he was looking for. A room for rent cheaply, the World Gym a few blocks away, and the best part was, the apartment was newly constructed! Raymond checked out the location. Glenwood Ave wasn't far from his workplace.

Raymond hailed for a cab to his destination. He reaches the Coleman apartment after the 30-minute ride. The seven-story building was so freshly built; only two apartments had been occupied. The rest had only the 'sold' banner on the window.

Raymond entered the lobby, greeted the security guard sitting with his desk and admired the beautifully decorated lobby for a while before going to the elevator.

At the bulletin board beside the elevator, he spotted the same ad on the paper. "Room 23, 7th floor. Got it."

Just then, Raymond felt a gentle tap over his shoulder. A beautiful Native American teenage girl handed him his stuffed toy. "Is this yours?" she asked with a smile. Raymond blushed. Both at her beauty and the fact that the girl knows that he actually carries a stuffed toy with him in his pocket. "Thank you." Raymond managed out of his embarrassment. He took his stuffed animal from her hands and placed it back into his pocket. Raymond kicked himself mentally for being so careless with his only best friend.

"Nice puppy!" the teenager commented.

"Thanks…" Raymond mumbled out of all the awkwardness.

"Is that for your girlfriend?" she questioned.

"Err…. no, its…well…mine…" Raymond felt really awkward. He was too simple and honest to tell a lie. The girl giggled at him.

The lift arrived. The two stepped into the lift, and the conversation continues.

"Which floor?" Raymond asked.

"7th, please." The teen answered. "So, you're new to this city?"

"Well, yes. Saw the ads that there rooms for rent here."

"Room 23?"

"Yeah! How did you know?"

"It's on the notice board!"

"Oh! Silly me!"

The doors opened at the 7th floor to reveal a hallway lined with wooden floors, cream-colored walls and doors painted green with brass numbers.

"Room 23's that way." The teenager gestured at the right end of the hallway as the two walked.

"I'm Raymond."

Vivian being the kind person she is could not help but notice that Raymond had a below average IQ. She decides to help him in every way she can. "My name's Vivian. I live only next to you at room 24. You can call me if you need any help." Vivian offered.

"Thank you very much." Raymond was grateful.

The two shook hands and parted. Vivian opened her door and waved before entering. "What a simple guy." She thought.

Raymond waved back and knocked at the door. He could hear heavy footsteps coming for the door and the faint rock music coming from the house. A Caucasian man in business suit answered the door. He looked like an executive.

"Hi, I wish to rent one your rooms." Raymond said politely.

"Why, of course! Come in!" the man offered.

The landlord put a hand on Raymond's shoulder in a friendly gesture. The newly finished house smelled of fresh varnish. The house was paneled with beautiful pine on the walls and oak on the floor. The wooden furniture was given an antique stain finish to give the house a rustic countryside charm. A classical samurai sword hangs on the pine wall above the television set.

"I am Richard. Richard Smith." The landlord introduced himself.

"My name's Raymond."

Richard brought Raymond to the door beside the kitchen and opens it.

"This will be your room."

Raymond glanced into the room. It was finished with the same rustic charm as the living room. It has even a 14-inch television and a bathroom of its own. Raymond admired the beauty of his room and its low rental price.

"Wow! It's beautiful!" Raymond exclaimed.

"Hope you like it. Well, I must hurry off to work now. Feel free to make yourself a meal in the kitchen." Richard smiled and shook Raymond's hand. He turns to the main door and left in a hurry.

"A very busy man indeed!" Raymond said to his stuffed animal "and look at this room! Ain't it so cozy?" He enters his room and unpacked, then took a quick shower and chill out on the comfort chair in comfortable T-shirt and boxers. Raymond settled for a Forrest Gump film on TV and quickly dosed off. The jet lag and the four-hour long train ride made him tired.

**AN** And so, here it is. The prologue of my first ever fan-fic. So how did you guys like it? Please read and review. Your constructive criticisms will go a long way in helping me complete this fiction. I will be updating in a few days, so stay tuned, for the best is yet to come….


End file.
